


Make My Wish Come True

by playfullips (dessertmeltdown)



Category: Bandom, Panic At The Disco
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 12:13:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dessertmeltdown/pseuds/playfullips
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brendon and Spencer make popcorn garland?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make My Wish Come True

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by Julia.

Brendon is taking up Spencer's entire couch, when Spencer comes back from the kitchen with the bowl of popcorn. He'd started out on one end, but once Spencer got up, it was just so inviting that he had no choice but to stretch out. Brendon's relaxed now, almost to the point of being asleep, but not quite.

"You've got to be kidding me," Spencer says. Brendon opens his eyes and looks up at Spencer. "I was gone for 5 minutes, and you've already taken over the couch and fallen asleep?"

"I'm not asleep." Brendon makes no move to make room for Spencer on the couch. "I'm resting my eyes."

"Well, rest your eyes on less of my couch," Spencer says. "Or you don't get to help with the popcorn garland."

"But," Brendon says, pouting. "It was _my_ idea. You can't do that."

"You can't make popcorn garland lying down anyway," Spencer says. "So sit up."

Brendon doesn't make a move, just grins and shrugs because he knows that Spencer will give in. Well, he's almost 90% sure... or, well, 80% at least.

"I swear, Brendon, I will eat every bit of this popcorn right now, and there won't be any popcorn garland at all," Spencer says.

The threat has the opposite effect of the Spencer intended, making Brendon laugh. He sits up anyway. "Okay, fine. You win, Spence. Anything but that. I wouldn't want to have to beg you to go make me more popcorn."

"I would make you go get your own damn popcorn," Spencer says. He sits down next to Brendon, setting the bowl of popcorn between them. "Okay, so you have to strand it like-"

"Spencer," Brendon says. "I know how to strand popcorn garland. It was my idea, remember?" He grabs the string from the table next to the couch, strands one piece of popcorn and then eats one.

"I don't think that's how you do it," Spencer says. He's stranding from the other end of the same string.

"What?" Brendon says. He strands a couple more pieces and then eats a couple more pieces.

"You're eating the popcorn. We're not going to have enough if you keep eating it." Spencer is more amused than angry. Brendon can tell from the way his lips are turned up slightly and there is no edge to his voice.

"This is how we always made it when I was a kid," Brendon says.

He continues the pattern, strand a piece, eat a piece, while Spencer just shakes his head, laughing as he continues stringing his side. Brendon starts singing Christmas songs under his breath for no reason other than he really loves Christmas songs, and it seems like the right thing to do. Sometime in the middle of Joy to the World, Spencer starts humming along.

Every once in a while they stick their hands in the bowl at the same time, and their fingers brush. Brendon likes this, the quiet familiarity of it. He and Spencer haven't really been together for very long, just about six months, and this is the first time they'll spend a holiday together as a couple.

"What?" Spencer says, suddenly. "You look like you're planning to do something that I'm not going to like."

"What?" Brendon says. "No, I was just thinking."

"Yeah," Spencer says, suspicious. "Yeah, okay." He's still watching Brendon out of the corner of his eye.

"What?" Brendon laughs. "What am I doing? I'm sitting here, stranding popcorn, singing Christmas carols. I'm not bothering you."

"You look like you're planning something," Spencer says. "You look the way you looked when you told me that we should hide Ryan's favorite scarf in Jon's bunk and make him think Jon stole it."

"Ryan's not here," Brendon says. "I was just thinking, like I said."

"Thinking about what?" Spencer asks him.

"I don't know," Brendon says. He puts his hand in the bowl and realizes they're running out of popcorn. "We need more," he says. "We won't be able to finish."

"You shouldn't have eaten all of it," Spencer says. "I'm not making you more. You're going to have to do it this time."

"But Spencer. I'm so tired. I can't move." Brendon lays his head down on Spencer's shoulder dramatically.

"You haven't done anything," Spencer says. "You've been sitting here putting popcorn on a string, and we're on vacation."

"But Spencer," Brendon says. "I'll make out with you if you'll get up and make the popcorn." Spencer just laughs, and then laughs some more. "What? That is a damn good reward for popcorn," Brendon says.

"Oh, I won't argue that, but," Spencer says, laughing again. "Brendon, you'll make out with me if I don't go make the popcorn."

Brendon lifts his head from Spencer's shoulder and says, "Oh, do you think so?" Spencer is going to make Brendon have to prove a point. He's not thrilled to do this, but he will. If he has to. "Because I think you're wrong.

"Sure," Spencer says.

"You have no faith in my willpower," Brendon says. "I really want that popcorn."

"Well, now I just want to test you," Spencer says. "So your brilliant plan has backfired."

"Fine," Brendon says. "What are you testing me about again?" Spencer laughs, moves the popcorn bowl to his other side, and slides over so he and Brendon are right next to each other. "Oh," Brendon says. "No. I want popcorn."

"Next time, don't eat the popcorn," Spencer says. He doesn't really have to _do_ anything, besides move closer to Brendon, and already Brendon is feeling his resolve crumble. Spencer is really hot. That is not his fault that he's cursed with a hot boyfriend.

"I don't know what you're doing, but it's not going to work?" Brendon's voice is a little shaky. This is stupid. Spencer's arm is just sliding around his neck, and so what if Spencer is right there, Brendon should be able to resist, for the good of popcorn garlands everywhere.

"Hmm," Spencer says. "I don't know what you're talking about. Hey," he says, running his thumb across Brendon's lip, making Brendon shiver. "You should look at me. I don't think your fingers are that interesting."

Brendon's fingers are really boring, actually. He turns to look at Spencer, and damn it. Damn Spencer. His face is _right there_. Brendon sighs. He knows he's lost, and it's probably stupid to keep this going, and besides, Spencer was right. This could never possible work. He groans and then says, "Fine, you win," and leans in to kiss Spencer.

They rearrange a little, so that Spencer is lying on top of Brendon, not breaking apart for longer than they need to. "I told you." Spencer more breathes it into Brendon's mouth than actually says it.

"Less talking," Brendon says. "More making out."

"I thought you wanted popcorn," Spencer says, pulling back a little. One of his hands is in Brendon's hair, the other is trailing down Brendon's side. "Wasn't that the whole point?"

"No," Brendon says. "Well, yes. It _was_ but now it's not anymore. Now the point is making out and possibly getting into your pants." Even though there's really no "possibly" about it. Brendon knows he's going to get into Spencer's pants. He doesn't say that out loud though, because then Spencer will probably use _that_ to prove a point too.

"Is that so?" Spencer says. "Because you were really excited about that popcorn garland for my tree."

"Well, now," Brendon says, before kissing Spencer. "Now, I'm excited about this."

Spencer laughs, shaking his head. "You are so predictable, Brendon."

"Yeah, so, are we making out or what?" Brendon says. "Seriously, the popcorn can wait. Christmas isn't for, like, a week."

Spencer shakes his head, mutters, "Totally predictable." But that doesn't stop him from doing what Brendon wants. He pretty much always does what Brendon wants, and Brendon thinks that's pretty sweet. He'll just have to remember never to say that to Spencer.


End file.
